07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Teito Klein
Teito Klein is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series 07-Ghost. He is first introduced as an amnesiac who is former battle sklave captured by the Barsburg Empire and considered to be the military academy's star pupil. It is later revealed that Teito is the son of former king of Raggs, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, who was killed when he was a child, thus making him the prince of his homeland, the Raggs Kingdom, as well as the only surviving member of the royal family. Teito had been entrusted with the Eye of Mikhail, a powerful Eye which holds the God Mikhail, since his childhood to protect him against the death God Verloren, whose body he contains as Pandora's Box. Teito has made it his goal to travel the across the seven Districts to search for the cursed tickets to go to the land of Seele so he can destroy Verloren's body. History Teito originally knew nothing of his past other than he was a citizen of Raggs, currently known as District 1, untill he was orphaned at age five during the Raggs War. Teito was taken prisoner of war and raised as Chairman Miroku's battle sklave for nine years. There it was his job to execute those condemed to death, and he lived his life under Chairman Miroku's roof under the protection of housemaid Kurena, and under the constant supervision of Miroku's begleiter Karu. At one point Teito was unable to take the stress of being a battle sklave, and attempted to escape, but was stopped when it was revealed that Kurena would be executed for failing to watch him. When Teito was fourteen he enroled in the Barsburg Military Academy, apparently gaining a full scholarship on Chairman Miroku's behalf, and was considered it's star pupil. Despite his handling of his Zaiphon that made him noticable to the teachers there, he stood out to the pupils for all the wrong reasons. He was bullied because of his past as a sklave, and because of the preferential treatment he recieved from the Chairman, one of his most persistent hounders being Shuri Oak. Despite this, Teito struck up a friendship with Mikage. It is revealed much later in the manga that Teito's real name is Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs, the son of King Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, making him the heir to the Raggs Kingdom. His father had earlier been wed to Vanessa Antwort, the princess of Antwort, in an effort to ally the two kingdoms. However, as Teito was the son of a concubine, a woman named Millea who died of an unknown illness some months before the Raggs War, it caused the newfound Raggs queen to despise him. And thus out of consideration for the queen, he spent most of his childhood in church, nurtured by his uncle Fea Kreuz. The queen, not content with the Raggs King's love for his son that made her (Vanessa) think of the concubine Millea, later attempted to abduct and imprison the child. Vanessa killed the maid assigned to take care of Teito and stole the child away, later branding him with the mark of a sklave. As Vanessa slowly dissolved into madness, the Pope struck a deal with her, promising that she will be forgiven for her sins if she were to hand the child over to him. Vanessa, fearing reprisal if she did not, agreed, and her and the Pope killed another child and used the corpse as a substitute for Teito, saying that he has fallen from a balcony. The Pope sought the power of knowledge, something that the God of Death, Verloren had been blessed with, so he attempted to bring about his revival. The Pope sealed Verloren's body within Teito by tricking the King of Raggs to change the container of Pandora's Box (the vessel that seals the body of Verloren), from a coffin to his son. The Raggs king was not aware of what the Pope has done, until Vanessa was unable to bear the secrete and revealed the whereabouts of Teito, and the wishes of the Pope to her husband. With this knowledge, the Pope's plan was foiled by Fea Kreuz, who escaped with Teito. In order to make sure Teito's soul not to be eaten by what was sealed in him (Verloren's body), the King made his son the Vessel of the Eye of Mikhail, as the Eye seals his (Verloren's) body. As soon as word had gotten out that Fea Kreuz had stolen Pandora's box (actually Teito) from the Pope, Barsburg (currently known as District 3) waged war on the Raggs Kingdom, thus starting the Raggs War. In an effort to keep Pandora's box safe from Barsburg, Fea Kreuz vowed to escape with the child, to the Seven God houses and then to the Land of Seele. Their efforts were met with hostiliy, and the Bishop and his bodyguards were persued by Black Hawks member Hyuuga, who cut them down one-by-one untill Kreuz and Teito were the only ones left, and they escaped. Although the details have not yet been revealed, it is known that Fea Kreuz did not survive the Raggs War with his nephew, Teito. Kreuz was slain by Ayanami, and his powers absorbed, and the Imperial Army, unaware that Teito was the child of Raggs, took him as a common sklave. Appearance Teito is a young boy who is 15-16 years old, with a slight, long-limbed build, possibly due to his diet on pills instead of food, who stands at 5 feet and 2 inches which makes him very small for a boy his age. His back is covered in scars from his days as a battle sklave. His face is round and child-like with not too tanned skin, a small, upturned nose, and a small mouth with full lips. His round face and small stature make him appear many years younger than he is, and other characters assume him to be around the age 11-12 (around the age of someone in elementary school). His eyes are commonly noted as being his most striking feature, and are large and wide and a deep green in colour. His hair is brown, cropped short which is parted down the middle. In his first appearance whilst still part of the Barsburg Army, he dons the basic uniform given to all trainee soldiers consisting of a black, or dark blue, thigh-length tunic with long sleeves and a neck guard. He wears black trousers and knee-length back boots and white gloves similar to the other military cadets. His uniform has golden trimming on the shoulders, chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard and he also wears a gold belt. He also has gold shoulder boards on his right shoulder and a small version of the Barsburg Military insignia over his left shoulder. Subsequent to his escape from the Barsburg Empire, he takes refuge in the church where he is now seen wearing a white robe with the Church symbol on its back. He also has chains on his hands and feet up to his fight with Ayanami. After the death of Mikage, he wears the mourning black robe which is parted white at the back with a flax trim and a mantle overtop, this is accompanied with black trousers and boots. Teito's attire changes once more when he decides to take the Bishops exam, we now see him in the basic uniform of a Bishop examinee, which consists of a long, white robe down to the ankles, having two slits, going from the bottom of the rob to the hips, at each side of the body, and long, white sleeves with large, dark blue sleeve cuffs. Down the back of the robe is a criss-cross stitching like that of a corset with dark blue thread. A small, white poncho (mid-back length) with a high collar and dark blue round the edges is worn over the robe, and he wears his exam badge at the front of his collar. He wears dark blue trousers and knee-length brown boots. Another noticeable addition to his appearance is the slave collar that was placed around his neck by Mikage when he was being controlled by Ayanami. This collar is rarely seen now as it is usually covered by the collar of his mantles, though it has since been removed. Personality In the anime, Teito maintains an air of sadness due to the many turmoils in his life. In the past Teito would often suddenly break down in tears upon realising he does not have a family, but even though he is still upset with the though, he has gradually gotten better at keeping his emotions in check. In the manga, Teito is much cooler and has learnt to deal with the bullying by ignoring the people around him. This, and his sparse show of emotion often makes him out to be cold, and it could be that sometime during his childhood he realised that tears will not get him anywhere so he has stopped showing them. However, the cadets at the academy mistake his ignorance for a feeling of superiority because Miroku's treatment, and this in turn leads to more cruel remarks aimed at Teito. Possibly as a result of the bullying, Teito has a hard time making friends and is often suspicious of the motives of those around him, such as when he wondered why those at the Church were showing him kindness. Despite his waryness towards strangers, Teito is much softer towards those he likes, especially Mikage, and Chairman Miroku once said that Teito's compassion is his greatest 'weakness', despite all the hardships he has gone through. Teito's personality in the anime is notably different to that of the manga. In the anime, he is much colder, and much less likely to smile at others. He is also much more self-involved, spending more time thinking about his problems in the anime than in the manga. An example being when Mikage tells Teito his wish to protect his family, in the manga Teito smiles and looks pleased for Mikage, however, in the anime Teito becomes gloomy and thinks about his own family. In the anime, Teito is also much more aggressive, and more prone to violence, and he is much more likely to shout at other people. Relationships With his peers Frau The strongest Ghost and the most significant one in the series. Frau rescued Teito when he fell from his hawkzile, and took him back to the church. Frau accidentally invoked a blood contract with the slave collar that Ayanami put around Teito's neck. Now, Frau is Teito's "master," and can use three commands that Teito must obey: Sleep, Bind, and Pain. However, Frau has only used the commands "sleep," and only in self-defence. Teito cannot be apart from Frau for more than 48 hours, or else the collar will explode and kill Teito. As the series progresses, Teito and Frau become closest to each other. Fea Kreuz He is Teito's uncle, and also one of the Ghosts, known as Vertrag. He took Teito in to the the Barsburg Church and raised him. When Teito was a child, he taught him many things, including the majority of the church's writings. Fea died protecting Teito. Although being unable to remember him very well, Teito still appears to love him and think of him as a father figure, as in the manga his wish was to have him back. Hakuren Oak Hakuren is Teito's roommate at the church. The two first meet after Mikage's death and Hakuren is walking by Teito in the The Barsburg Church. Teito mistakes him for Mikage since he looks similar to Mikage, but upon looking closer, realizes it wasn't him. the two had a bitter rivalry when they first met because Teito recignizes the name Oak meaning that he is related to Shuri Oak. Hakuren at first annoyed Teito by calling him an elementary school student, but stopped after witnessing Teito's slave brand, making him wonder if he went to school at all. The two become good friends when Teito risked his life to save him. Castor Castor was the one who convinced Teito to take the examination to enter the priesthood. The training he puts Teito through is vigorous and often involves dolls which looks like Frau, life-sized puppets he controls with Zaiphon. Labrador He gave Teito a flower of protection which later saves his life during an encounter with a Kor. He also gives Teito a drink made from sweet flowers to heal 'injuries to the heart'. Kurena She is a servant who took care of Teito during his days as a slave, Teito said that once he enters the military he will free her. She is the only female character in the series so far who's truly important to Teito, as she is the closest thing he has to a mother. Capella He is rescued by Teito and Frau as they flee the Barsburg Church, and joins them in their journey to get the seven cursed tickets in order to get to The Land of Seele. Teito treats Capella like a younger brother figure and always takes care of him. Teito also taught him about using Zaiphon. Mikage Mikage was Teito's best, and only, friend. While the people around discriminated him because of his background of being a sklave, Mikage did not bother about the rumours. Their relationship as friends involves a lot of Mikage teasing Teito about his short stature, and Teito beating him up in retaliation. Even so, they are still very close, promising each other that they will die together and will always be "the best of friends". Their relationship is so close that Mikage even considers Teito his family and is unwilling to betray his friend when Ayanami took control of his soul. When Mikage died he felt so depressed to the point that he blamed himself, but Frau manages to comfort him by telling him that Mikage is already by his side, reincarnated as a Fyulong. Even after Mikage's death, Teito still finds it hard to go on without his best friend, even stating that "When Mikage died... I felt like a part of me died as well". Mikage and Teito's friendship throughout the series is one of the main themes of the story. Mikhail An angel who possesses Teito's body through the Eye of Mikhail. Mikhail respects it's master, and attacks anyone who offends or hurts Teito. Ayanami Teito harbours a great hatred towards Ayanami for the atrocities commited against him, such as the deaths of Mikage, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs and Fea Kreuz. Several times has Teito expressed a desire to kill Ayanami. Shuri Oak They have a hostile relationship when they are students at the military academy, as Shuri looks down on Teito's being a former slave and Teito dislikes Shuri for his arrogance and sarcasm. After graduation, when they find out that they are roommates, they immediately ask for a change in their room, but Konatsu Warren rejected it (manga chapter 72). In manga chapter 75, their relationship seems to improve. Shuri was crying heartbrokenly over his father's corpse and two soldiers came to drag him away. Shuri struggled and Teito hit one of the soldiers for not letting Shuri see his father for some more time. Teito also sat close to Shuri, who is burying himself in his elbows, when they are flying to the Oak House... Abilities and Attributes Zaiphon Teito's abilities stem from his aptitude to harness Zaiphon. With his Zaiphon he has displayed numerous abilities that he is able to execute. During the Bishop exam the many trials he overcomes reveal other abilities Teito possesses. One in particular is his high drive for success due to him feeling responsible for the deaths of the precious people in his life and striving to pay them back whatever the cost. Whenever Teito starts to feel weary a simple thought of; Mikage, Weldeschtein, Fea and even Frau will usually boost his determination to continue on, in turn rekindling Teito's usual vigor. It is mentioned by both Hakuren and Seilan that Teito seemed to have no presence, perhaps from the training he had as a slave. Attacking Zaiphon: Among being able to perform standard Zaiphon based attacks, he is demonstrated the ability to subdue his opponents as shown when a criminal tried to kill him and other examinee's as part of their Barsburg examination. He has also shown the ability to create a shield that he uses to protect himself (or others) from external attacks however it is not indestructible and can be destroyed with enough force. Teito's Zaiphon can also enable him to soar through the air, this is shown whilst chasing a fleeing airborne Kor victim. As Zaiphon are generated from a caster's feelings or thoughts, he is able to communicate in places where it is impossible to speak by using his Zaiphon to create sentences e.g. underwater. Teito has also proven to have good skill with the Baculus as he is seen to be able to use it quite well when engaged in combat. In one incident during a training session, he exceeds the Zaiphon limit for the Baculus when advised by Assistant Archbishop Bastien to try operating it whilst filling his heart with the desire to serve God. Hand-to-Hand combat He is seen to be very agile, after avoiding an attack from a monster as part of one of the trials of the exam and also he is proved to be quite steady able to walk a tightrope hanging over a deep pit without any trace of fear in his movement making him seem quite fearless. Proof of Teito's fearlessness is seen throughout the story. For one when he is enshrouded in darkness by Bastien he does not appear to fear the entities that want nothing more than to devour him but instead he develops pity for the hopeless entities. Also during the Barsburg air assault he is seen falling from great heights after the Eye of Mikhail separated from his body however he seems to be more concerned about the detached eye of mikhail than his personal safety. Thank to Castor's training Teito has also become an excellent runner after racing with Castor's Frau puppets. Synopsis At the start of the manga, Teito makes a promise with his best (and only) friend, Mikage, that they would die together. Unfortunately, Mikage gives up his life to save Teito from the Empire. Teito, shaken, swears revenge even though Mikage told him not to. At the 7th District Church he starts studying to become a priest so he can gain a priest's advantages on his way to revenge- free room and board at any inn in the Empire, and less stringent inspections at borders. However, he becomes entangled in the affairs of the Gods along the way because of the Eye of Mikhail. After Teito had remembered that he was the prince of Raggs, he fled from the Barsburg Army and fell into the 7th District. The bishops found him unconscious and brought him to the Barsburg Church. Mikage found Teito there and later tried to bring him back to the army when half of Mikage's soul was controlled by the Chief of Staff Ayanami. Teito was also told to put on a slave collar. After Mikage died, Frau tried to get the collar off Teito, but he accidentally invoked a blood contract and became Teito's 'master', which allows him to use three commands that Teito must obey (as long as he has the collar on) : Sleep, Bind, and Pain. In a humorous scene, Castor states that he shouldn't have informed Frau about the commands, teasing them that Frau may abuse this power. However, in actuality, Frau has only used the command 'Sleep', and even then he has only used it for two times for self-defense. If Teito is separated from Frau, the collar's master, for over 48 hours, it will explode. So Frau and Teito cannot be separated for over 48 hours. In Hausen House Arc, Teito found out Castor, who is really Xinglu, is actually dead and still couldn't figure out why he saw he was still alive back at the church. He was later attacked by a Wars in the doll of Xinglu's mother. Teito poses as Xinglu and forgave her, then defeated Wars. As Teito left, Fest/Castor appeared and asked if Teito had the courage to accept the "curse" -- that is, the first of the seven 'cursed ticket' needed to reach the land of Seele. He later received the second one from Profe. After that, he went to the 5th District, the territory of the former Raggs Kingdom. He met Barsburg's princess and the owner of the Eye of Raphael, Ouka. After abducted by Lem, he found out he coincidentally him to the God House. He was surprised that the house held Profe, since the 5th District with the Raggs territory. Teito receives extra abilities since he is the master of the Eye of Mikhail, abilities such as advanced hearing, a sixth sense, and more are said to be sleeping within him. He continued to be pursued by Ayanami (ordered by Miroku to bring Teito back to the Barsburg Army) while he is collecting the seven cursed tickets with Frau. He is captured by Ayanami in manga chapter 70. In chapter 71, he wakes up in a hospital in the Barsburg Army, not remembering anything that happened after the graduation exam (the army has probably used their advanced technology to do something to his memory), and is warmly welcomed by the Black Hawks. He is now Ayanami's Begleiter, a position originally held by Yukikaze and later Katsuragi. Trivia *He ranked first in the latest popularity poll in Monthly Comic Zero Sum *In Austrian, his name is a type of stone dwelling with a thatched straw roof. *In Dutch and German, "klein" means "little". In Japanese, "teito" shares the same pronunciation with "capital". *His slave number was 2741. *It is suggested in a flashback that the reason for his shortness may be that he only took pills instead of eating proper meals while he was a slave and a student at the military school. *His favorite food is macaroni gratin, favorite drink is melon soda (an omake in the manga). *Even if he loses the Eye of Mikhail (currently in the Barsburg Military's possession), he can make a temporary connection with Mikhail whenever he calls Mikhail (anime episode 24). He can also create a new seal when he says a spell taught by King Kromm Raggs (manga chapter 43 page 20, chapter 44 page 23). *Many fans considered Teito as Eve's reincarnation, due to their similarity and looks, and also when Verloren's scythe said, "I've been looking for you for such a long time." However, it is unknown whether Teito is really Eve's reincarnation. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:Church members